I Love You, Jughead Jones
by RiverdaleHales
Summary: Bughead one-shot based off the ending of 2x06 in the trailer. Jughead tells Betty about the kiss he shared with Toni. How does Betty take it? Do the two of them eventually make up? What happens when Betty tells Jughead the truth about why she broke up with him? Will consider writing another chapter, if this goes over well! Read & Review- much appreciated! :)


Jughead slams the top of his MacBook shut and Betty looks up at him through her eyelashes. She smiles as he runs a hand through his hair, removing the beanie from his head. Jughead lets out a long sigh and stares upward.

"I'm glad you told me about the black hood." He mutters, as he finally looks down at her.

Betty smiles but she can sense something is wrong. She sits up from her lean against him, and closes the book in her lap. She turns her body to face him, and places her legs in a criss- cross applesauce position. She places her right hand on Jughead's left knee.

"Of course, Jug." Betty stutters. "I felt so bad about the whole thing. I should've never sent Archie. Like you said, I did the one thing that could actually hurt you."

She leans in and places her right hand on his cheek.

Looking down she whispers, "Trust me, it'll never happen again, seeing you hurting, like that, and knowing it was because of me practically killed me."

Betty leans in to place a kiss on Jughead's lips.

Jughead sighs again.

"What is it?" Betty asks, still holding his face.

"You hurt me," He starts.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but-" Betty cuts him off.

"Let me finish." Jughead tells her.

He grabs Betty's hands and removes them from his face.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." He starts.

He leans in to Betty and begins to uncross her legs. He pulls her closer to him and attempts to lift her into his lap completely.

Betty grabs his arms, "What are you doing," She says confused.

"We're not having this conversation with you across from me." He says, still attempting to get her into his lap.

"What conversation?" Betty stalls.

"Betty, just let me do this."

She gives in and crawls into his lap.

"What?" She finally says as Jughead stalls.

Jughead sighs.

"Jughead what is going on? I'm worried." Betty exclaims, trying to look up at him.

But, Jughead slams her head back into his chest.

Betty's gives a confused look.

"I kissed Toni," Jughead mutters.

"What?" Betty jumps, but she doesn't pull away from his chest.

"I kissed-" He starts again.

"No, I heard you, but-" Betty begins, pulling away from his chest.

With hurt in her eyes, she just stares at him.

"Betty, we were broken up, I was vulnerable, she took advantage of that." Jughead exclaims.

Betty jumps up from Jughead's lap.

"Betty-" Jughead starts.

Betty places a hand up, signaling for him to stop talking.

Jughead places his hands on his head and his elbows on his knees, sighing.

 _What had he just done they had just gotten back to normal, well as normal as they could be. They were fine, she had told him about the Black Hood and all of the torture. She had come knocking on his trailer door, frantically spilling her guts at the door the second he opened it. Almost as if she feared he would slam it in her face the second he realized it was her. But, he wouldn't do that, he could never do that. He had rushed her inside fearing if The Serpents got word she was there it wouldn't be good, for him or for her. The had talked and made up, they had decided they weren't going to publicize their reconcile just yet. Not until, they knew the exact identity and whereabouts of the Black Hood. They couldn't risk each other getting anymore hurt then they already were. Betty had even called her mom, telling her she was staying at Veronica's because they had a huge test tomorrow to study for. Tonight, was going to be the night they could actually and fully be together, for the first time._

Betty has her back turned to him with her arms crossed and her head staring straight at the wall, she hasn't said a word.

He knows what he has to do, he has to fix this. She's been hurt enough over the past week, and she didn't need to be hurt by him too.

He looks up, binding his fingers together and moving his bond knuckles to his chin.

He stands slowly, and begins to walk towards her.

He doesn't want her to hear him coming up behind her.

She hasn't moved a muscle.

He stands directly behind her, so close that she can feel his breath on her neck.

As he places his arms around her waist from behind, her head drops and she begins to sob.

He quickly turns her around and fully envelops her mouth with his.

She will not cry anymore and especially not because of him.

The kiss deepens quickly, Jughead's hands move to Betty's face before suddenly moving to the top of her head, where he removes the elastic band that held up her perfectly perky ponytail. His hands tangle in Bettys hair, lightly, he tugs at her scalp; causing her to let out a small moan. Jughead places his tongue against Betty's bottom lip, practically begging for entry. Betty soon grants him access and their tongues begin to fight for dominance. Jughead moves his hands down Betty's body and removes his mouth from hers, before placing his lips to her cheeks and kissing away any trace of remaining tears that she might still have. He suddenly lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Betty lets out a small giggle and reclaims Jughead's mouth. They begin to walk towards Jughead's room at the back of the trailer. Betty lets her hands explore Jughead's face, while still kissing him, before finding her hands in his hair. She twists the ends of his hair between her fingers.

Jughead lays Betty on the bed, making sure he's gentle with her. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the corner of the small room. He climbs over Betty, as her arms reach up to grab his face again. She pulls him down to her and they begin kissing again. He reaches down and pulls up on the hem of Betty's shirt. Betty leans up and tries to help, interrupting the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. The two begin kissing again, forgetting everything except the two of them, there, together.

"I love you Betty Cooper," Jughead mutters between kisses.

Betty relaxes and the two of them lose themselves, utterly and completely, in each other.

 **The Next Morning,**

Betty groggily wakes up to a room full of sunlight; for a moment, she forgets where she is. She leans up on one arm, and suddenly realizes she's completely naked, except for the sheet she has covering her entire body. She reaches over the side of bed and grabs the t-shirt that Jughead had thrown into the corner the night before. She slips it over her head and pulls her hair out from under the collar. Her fingers travel up to her lips, where she can feel them pulsating. She knows their swollen from the previous night. Her hand travels to the other side of the bed, _"Where's Jug?"_ she asks herself.

"Juggie?" Betty mutters.

Suddenly Jug appears in the door frame, wearing a white tank top and blue plaid pajama pants. He struts in and sits next to her on the bed. Grabbing her face, he kisses her gently. Betty winces as their lips meet, man she's sore- everywhere.

"Good Morning," Jughead mutters against her lips.

Betty holds her forehead to his, "Sorry I have morning breath." Betty stutters. Before moving her head to the crook of his neck.

Jughead lets out a small giggle, he remembers that morning that she came to his trailer at the butt crack of dawn, and now she's waking up in his trailer.

He notices a somber look on her face.

"What is it?" He says.

"What?" Betty snaps from her trance.

"You okay?" Jughead asks, grabbing her hand from her lap and wrapping it in his.

"Yeah," Betty lifts her head from his shoulder.

"No, you're not." Jughead lifts her chin, with his other hand.

"I have you, and we have this. I'm the happiest girl in the world right now." Betty smiles. "I'm just scared." She continues, hurt filling her green eyes.

"Scared of what?" Jughead asks her.

"Scared that we'll lose this." Betty nods and pauses. "Scared that I'll lose you." She whispers.

"Hey," Jughead grabs her face. "I'm yours. All yours. You're not going to lose me, not again. We have this and this isn't going anywhere, okay?" Jughead tells her. "I have you and you have me." He continues, placing extra emphasis on 'me.'

"Nothing, is going to change that." He mutters.

"I love you," Betty starts. "Jughead Jones."


End file.
